Kenangan dalam Laut
by Dianzu
Summary: Kini, kita akan saling mendekap, dan membuat sejarah dalam laut biru. [oneshot; jaeyong / nct]


_**Disclaimer** : Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing._

 _ **A/N** : Fanfiksi ini ditulis untuk 'Jaeyong Fanfic Challenge (Part B)'. Selamat ulang tahun, Jung Jaehyun! Maafkan jika alur terlalu cepat, hehe._

 _ **Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

 _ **Rating** : T_

 _ **Dibuat oleh** : levieren225_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

 **—Kenangan dalam Laut—**

.

Batu kerikil terlempar beberapa langkah, lalu jatuh ke tanah sesuai hukum gravitasi.

Gerakannya amat spesifik; terlempar ke atas, lalu jatuh ke bawah. Mengikuti roda berputar dalam kehidupan yang tiada habis ditelan waktu. Maka akan menua dan cangkangnya keropos—atau tertempel lumut di setiap sudut.

Jung Jaehyun tak tahu jika rasa cinta sebegitu mengerikan sehingga dapat membuat eksistensi dan fokus hanya tertuju pada sang pujaan.

"Saya cinta Anda."

Itu yang selalu keluar. Itu yang mampu membuatnya menjadi budak dalam sebuah hubungan. Maka dalam keadaan tergenting, Jaehyun akan setia pada hati yang sudah ditakluk.

Ucapannya tertuju pada satu objek—satu yang ada dalam hati paling dasar. Seseorang pemikat hati.

" _Kamu cuma pekerja serabutan, mana bisa mendapatkannya_."

Atas segala pembualan serta cacian, Jaehyun tak akan pernah menyerah dalam menangkap harapan. Membuat tekad bulat dipegang teguh sepenuh jiwa, ia menggertak gigi.

Namun tetap saja, terkadang takdir begitu _berengsek_ membuat posisi dan komposisi menjadi serba salah.

"Anda tahu, kalau Raja dan Ratu takkan pernah setuju dengan hubungan kita?"

Lee Taeyong menatap langit malam. Indah dengan bergantung hiasan bintang serta rembulan. Cantik, begitu menarik perhatian. "Langit begitu indah, tapi tidak dengan kehidupan kita."

Eksistensi keduanya terpanggil. Kesedihan amat kentara dalam jiwa dan raga. Hanya angin yang dapat mendinginkan istana dengan segala penat pikiran. "Kehidupan kita tidak begitu indah."

"Saya tahu, Pangeran."

Kini mereka termenung dalam gelap malam. Berbayang sinar dari atas langit, tak ada yang membuat dengung. Kehampaan yang diciptakan atas keegoisan diri serta kegelisahan yang tak luput dari kehidupan. Maka mekanisme pergerakan pikiran akan selalu tersendat tak sesuai dengan mengalirnya air dalam sungai.

"Namun Saya tetap mencintai Anda."

Keegoisan telah menutup relung hati. Telah terisi dengan beberapa sedimentil fragmen yang disebut-sebut sebagai penguasa alam. Takdir alam, hukum alam.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. Dilihatnya sang pekerja serabut yang tampan terpancar sinar bulan. Bagai Dewa dalam arkeologi Yunani. Perasaan cintanya begitu jahat melebihi Dewa Ares yang menginginkan perpecahan pada bumi pertiwi.

"Kita akhiri saja."

Keputusan akhirnya ditetapkan. Taeyong bermonolog dalam angan. Bibir tipisnya terbuka sejenak, "Tidak ada gunanya."

"Pangeran—"

"Percuma, Jaehyun. Tidak ada gunanya. Paduka Raja takkan setuju. Saya amat tahu sifat Ayah, dia begitu keras bagai batu kerikil, pemikirannya yang tak dapat ditebak," sang Pangeran masihlah bermonolog. Menatap langit biru.

Malam kian menggelap gulita. Pun membuat dua insan tengah termenung kian merasakan sesak. "Tapi, saya akan tetap memperjuangkan Anda,"

Afeksi dalam diri tak dapat dihindari, karena pada dasarnya manusia berhak menerima asas serta cinta. Ya, cinta. Satu kata yang membuat dunia hancur antah berantah.

Jaehyun memeluk erat sang Pangeran. Mengusap surai rambut dengan lembut. Mengecup ceruk leher dengan ambisi—tak ada nafsu, hanya hasrat yang tak tersampaikan.

"Jangan lepaskan saya," lirih Taeyong.

"Tentu, tentu saja."

.

Begitu ditantang, begitu banyak cobaan yang akan menghadang.

Karena pada dasarnya; _semua yang dijalankan, akan mendapat rintangan._ Maka—jadilah engkau sebagai sang penakluk, hadapilah dengan tangan kosong serta hati murni, kemenangan berada di pihak Anda.

"Jauhi tukang serabut itu, atau Ayah akan menghabisinya."

"Atas dasar apa Ayah melarang hubungan saya dengan Jaehyun?"

Sang Pangeran kini menantang. Beradu argumen dengan sang Raja. Memperjuangkan hak dan kebahagiaannya, "Apa karena Jaehyun orang miskin?"

Kini ruang utama istana begitu hening. Bersitegang akibat debat antara Raja dan Pangeran. Dan sepertinya alam mengetahui itu—terbukti dengan langit yang suram, serta tak ada kicauan burung yang biasa menggema dekat jendela.

"Ayah sudah memperingatkanmu, Taeyong. Jangan macam-macam."

"Saya juga sudah memperingatkan Anda, wahai Paduka Raja."

Kini dua mulut berdiam. Tak kembali membuka suara. Namun aura tak dapat dipungkiri, "Prajurit! Keratkan pengamanan. kurung Pangeran dalam bilik!"

Kini, sang Pangeran hanya dapat memberontak ketika prajurit menyeretnya masuk dalam bilik.

.

Cahaya meremang, merembet masuk lewat celah pintu kayu.

Dilihatnya sang Pangeran duduk termenung. Merasakan dingin tanah dalam bilik pengap. Oksigen masuk sedikit, debu tak terurus yang menimbun dalam ruangan. Taeyong begitu lemas, hampa.

Kisah cinta memang tak pernah indah.

"Pangeran!"

Taeyong mendongak, lalu terlonjak, "Jaehyun? Pergi!"

"Tidak, saya tidak akan pergi seorang diri."

Kayu dihempas paksa, dijatuhkan, dibiarkan hingga membuat dentuman cukup keras. "Pangeran, pergi. Bersamaku. Menatap laut di ujung sana."

Laut. Laut. La. Ut. Begitu indah didengar. "Laut?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, lalu menggendong tubuh ringkih Taeyong. Mendekap hangat, dan lembut.

"Saya dengar di sana begitu indah. Saya ingin membawa Anda pergi. Kita bangun rumah di sana, menikah, dan hidup bahagia."

"Tidak semudah itu, tukang serabut."

Karena pada dasarnya, keinginan akan selalu dihantam berbagai badai. Paduka Raja bergeming membatu, menatap tak suka pada dua insan yang tengah berbagi kasih, "Tidak semudah itu kau merebut putraku."

"Biarkan kami hidup bahagia."

"Apa hakmu, orang miskin. Kau berbeda derajat. Rupamu bagai bangkai ayam. Ekonomi kehidupanmu tak semampai dengan kami." terdengar begitu angkuh ucapan sang Raja.

Namun sang tukang serabut tak tinggal diam. Ia tetap menggendong tubuh Taeyong.

"Prajurit, tangkap makhluk hina itu!"

Seluruh prajurit berhambur mengikuti perintah Raja, namun Jaehyun keluar dengan begitu gesit. Taeyong diam dalam punggung Jaehyun. Ia pasrah—tiga hari tak diberi makan cukup membuat energi hilang diterpa angin semampai.

Dikerahkan seluru kekuatan yang ada. Meninggalkan istana penuh lika-liku perjuangan dosa. Sang Raja masihlah berteriak. Menyuruh semua prajurit mengejar Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sudah pergi menggunakan kuda.

"Jae—"

"Tenang Pangeran, kita akan pergi dari sini. Kini kita aman." Jaehyun berucap sembari mengendarai kuda.

Taeyong tersenyum, memeluk erat pinggang sang ksatria berbalut kerja serabut. Ia begitu bahagia, "Apa kita akan melihat laut?"

"Kita bahkan akan menetap dekat laut. Jadi, akan sering menatap tumpukan air biru yang membentang sahara."

Senyum terpatri.

Kehangatan terpatri.

Darah pun terpatri jelas.

Panah dihunuskan. Menusuk telak punggung sang Pangeran.

Kuda berhenti. Jaehyun berhenti. Semua prajurit berhenti.

Kini sang Raja geming dengan busur dan panah. Ia diam. Sang putra terkena hunus. Tepat menyasari jantung. Darah berciprat pada baju kusut Jaehyun.

"P-pangeran—"

"Putraku."

Waktu seakan berhenti. Rembulan meredupkan cahaya. Sirkuit alam membasmi segala perpecahan. Taeyong terjatuh dari kuda. Punggung berlumur darah segar. Nafas tersenggal.

"J-jaehyun,"

"Saya di sini, Pangeran."

Jaehyun tahu sang Pangeran tengah menahan sakit yang luar biasa. Tapi bibir ranum itu... tersenyum hangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun,"

Air mata jatuh perlahan. Membasahi pipi, lalu menurun pada tanah basah.

"Mungkin—Dewa memang tidak merestui hubungan kita."

Kini sang Pangeran pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan tukang serabut sendiri. Sang pelipur lara telah hilang.

"Anda bahkan belum menatap laut, Pangeran."

Lalu kembali didekap sang Pangeran. Paduka Raja membiarkan jasad sang anak dibawa pergi. Meninggalkan perasaan penyesalan serta sedih yang tak ada habisnya.

Dan dalam genggaman itu, terdapat tubuh tak bernyawa. Jaehyun berteriak. Menatap laut yang membiru disinari rembulan. Ia menangis. "Kenapa—kenapa Anda memberikan hadiah seperti ini pada ulang tahun saya, wahai Dewa Yang Agung."

Maka pria itu tetap menangis. Menatap batu-baru karang yang terekspose air bening. Ia berjalan menuju laut. Hingga tubuh terlihat separuh.

"Kini, kita akan saling mendekap, dan membuat sejarah dalam laut biru."

Suara begitu lirih. Ia semakin masuk ke dalam air. Genangan membuat dingin. Basah tak dihiraukan. Hingga seluruh tubuh masuk ke dalam laut. Dan membawa mereka menjauh, lalu hidup bahagia dalam kehidupan yang akan datang.

.

"Kurasa, cerita ini terlalu monolog."

Jung Jaehyun, pria tampan, mapan, dan juga disenangi banyak orang hanya menatap bosan, "Sudah biasa cerita seperti ini. Cinta dilarang, maka akan berakhir menjadi bangkai."

"Tapi... ini begitu sedih." Taeyong meringsut, "Coba kau bayangkan jika kita berada di posisi mereka."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dibayangkan."

Buku cerita sejarah ditaruh, Jaehyun menatap wajah Taeyong yang tengah sebal. Begitu lucu, menggemaskan, maka Jaehyun berasumsi jika Taeyong memang tengah merajuk, "Marah karena Aku berkata bosan dengan cerita yang kaubawa?"

Bibir digigit lucu, lalu Taeyong mengangguk angkuh, "Kau selalu begitu. Bosan dengan semua cerita yang Aku bawa."

"Setidaknya, Aku takkan bosan menatap wajahmu ini."

Pipi bersemu merah, lantas tak membuat ego Taeyong melunak, "Terserah."

"Ingin ke laut?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Merasakan dekapan laut yang dingin serta hangat. Seperti dalam cerita."

"Kau mendengar ceritaku?"

Jaehyun mengusap lucu pucuk kepala Taeyong, "Tentu."

"Ayo pergi ke laut. Buat sejarah laut berubah, dari kisah pilu antara tukang serabut dan Pangeran yang amat tragis—dengan kisah cinta kita; Jung Jaehyun dan Lee Taeyong. Karena kisah cinta takkan selamanya terdengar suram." Taeyong mengulum senyum.

Jaehyun tersenyum, lalu berdiri, "Kalau begitu bersiaplah, Aku akan mengeluarkan mobil."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, menampakkan lesung pipit yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia berbalik arah, mencari kunci.

Dan ia mendapatkannya—bersamaan dengan kecupan hangat dan sayang.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Jaehyun. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan laki-laki manis itu keluar menuju mobil. Meninggalkan Jaehyun serta otak yang tiba-tiba kosong melompong.

.

 **SELESAI**

 **—14 Februari 2018—**


End file.
